Life is an odd thing
by psychoticness
Summary: hmmm....I think the title explains it all.....
1. Oof!

Author's note: Hello, and thanks for the reviews for the other fanfic I've made. I decided to make a different one (this one) which is more about the daily lives of our beloved Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. This chapter was supposed to be a continuation of the "So, I'm gay?" one, but it seemed too different so I decided to make this a separate fanfic. Warning: Possibly may get slashy (boy and boy relationship) don't read if you don't like, it don't read it.... Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
It was 6:30 a.m. in the morning.  
  
Everyone was sleeping.  
  
Except for one person....  
  
Sirius groggily sat up on his bed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAUUGHHH!!! IT'S THE ANTICHRIST!!!!!" someone screamed.  
  
"Oof!!" Sirius grunted as a pillow hit him square in the stomach.  
  
"ALRIGHT, WHO THREW THE STUPID PILLOW?" demanded Sirius, He quickly looked around the room, only to see the snoring sleeping forms of the other Gryffindor boys.  
  
Only one of them seemed to be shaking. Shaking in laughter, that is.  
  
"DAMN YOU JAMES!!! THE ANTICHRIST, AM I?" he yelled, as he threw the lumpy pillow back at his friend, who grinned as he dodged it.  
  
"Yes, dear Padfoot," he suddenly replied in a serious tone. "It appears that my arm does not like you after that...accident, of yours yesterday morning." James rolled up a pajama sleeve to reveal a purple bruise with peculiar number indentations on it.  
  
"Oh....heheheh..." Sirius nervously replied, with a slight pang of guilt. "Well, I was dreaming, and in it Ronald McDonald was chasing me with these big ass butcher knives, and it was really scary especially when he started screaming "I'M LOVIN' IT!!" and all I had was this big chunk of kryptonite or something, so I had to throw it at him in self defense before his legion of little Pillsbury Doughboy minions would get the chance to put me in their huge bowl of Betty Crocker cake mix."  
  
"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU THREW YOUR ALARM CLOCK AT ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS KRYPTONITE?!?!?" shouted James.  
  
"Yes...." Whimpered Sirius, shivering at the thought of remembering the dream.  
  
"Well..." admitted James, "That does sound pretty scary though...."  
  
"You have not idea...." Mumbled Sirius, shuddering at the memory.  
  
"Was that why I heard you screaming, 'NO!!! TAKE JAMES, NOT ME!!! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!!!' as you started writhing around like you had an epileptic seizure?" asked James, sternly looking his friend in the eye.  
  
"I said that...?" squeaked Sirius trying to muster up his best puppy face.  
  
"Yes....you did...." said James in a slow, threatening voice.  
  
"Oh....." mumbled Sirius, cautiously edging away from his bed.  
  
"..........." said James.  
  
"Oof!" yelled Sirius again as a lumpy pillow was sent flying into his face.  
  
"Some friend you are...." Muttered James as he grumpily made his way toward the bathroom  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius sat upon his bed, rubbing the area where the pillow hit his face.  
  
"Ow....this day sure isn't off to a good start...." Mumbled Sirius. "So...  
  
why don't I ruin it for someone else, too!! "  
  
"Argh!" yelled Remus. "Where'd this pillow come from?"  
  
"Muhahahaha..." cackled an ominous voice as another door quickly slammed shut.  
  
"Huh...?" said a confused little Moony.  
  
"Unghpppphlbt...hi Mommy...." mumbled a sleeping Peter into his pillow.  
  
"................"said Moony. 


	2. I told you so!

Hullo again..... Another chappie of this fanfic, because I couldn't think of anything yet for my other one. ^-^;; Aaanyways, hope you enjoy. Read and review, please!  
  
Warning: Slight swearing, may possibly get slashy later one (but probably not)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter....J.K. Rowling does. (Lucky her.....)  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Remus sat up in his bed, annoyed at his rude awakening. He took a casual glance around the room, only to see that James's and Sirius's beds were empty.  
  
"Where'd they go?" muttered Remus.  
  
Sleepy and oh so adorably cute, a yawning little Moony slowly dragged himself out of his four-poster and walked toward the boys' bathroom, scratching his stomach as he went.  
  
He extended a hand toward the bathroom doorknob, but hesitated when he heard a sound.  
  
"Heheheh....oh man, this is gonna be great!" someone loudly whispered.  
  
"*sigh* Well it's not going to be if you don't shut up for a minute..." said an exasperated voice.  
  
Remus's hand was still on the doorknob, but was still unsure of what to do. But knowing it was Sirius and James, he opened the door and went inside anyway.  
  
"Hey you guys, what are you-"  
  
"SHHH!!!" shushed Sirius, tackling his friend to put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"What?" mumbled Remus through Sirius's hand, confused to see James crouching suspiciously by the towel rack.  
  
"Hahaha...you'll see," grinned James. "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait, anyways?" he said to Sirius.  
  
"Shh, just wait, it can't be much longer." whispered Sirius. "My alarm clock's set to ring at 7:00, and my bed's right next to his so he should hear it."  
  
"Ok," said James.  
  
"....  
  
hey wait.....  
  
isn't that the alarm clock you threw at me yesterday morning?"  
  
"......"  
  
"What?" said Sirius, with a genuine look of confusion on his face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"........" said James.  
  
"No seriously, what?" insisted Sirius.  
  
"GODDAMNNIT!!!!! THE KRYPTONITE, YOU MORON!!!!!" James yelled in frustration as he angrily pulled up his pajama sleeve once more. His arm revealed the bruise.  
  
"Oh....." nodded Sirius. "THAT kryptonite."  
  
James glared.  
  
"Wait, I mean: 'oh...THAT alarm clock....' " mumbled Sirius looking away from his friend's eevil eye.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" thought Remus..  
  
"ungfppphhhhplt.....hi Daddy...." Mumbled another voice.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Peter?" mentioned James, his breathing slowly turning back to normal.  
  
"Yeah....you must've like, woken him up with your infernal yelling or something!" Sirius happily suggested.  
  
".........."  
  
"Owww.....what was that for?" whined Sirius as James slapped him on the head with a towel.  
  
"I dunno...just felt like it," James sarcastically shrugged.  
  
"Weirdos..." Remus thought.  
  
The three boys (yes three, don't forget Moony!) heard some rustling movements.  
  
"Must be Peter getting up...." Murmured James, as he slightly backed away from door.  
  
"You guys...watch out. The door swings inwards, you know." Advised James.  
  
"Huh?" said Sirius. "What're you talking abou- "  
  
" *GASP!!!* OH EEW!!!!!" they heard someone scream.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Sirius and James. But Remus didn't laugh. He was too confused.  
  
But then...  
  
*BAM!!!*  
  
Sirius was knocked unconscious.  
  
By an opening door.  
  
Ah...what a glorious fate for such a handsome little fellow, no?  
  
And who would some dashing through the door? None other than the infamous Peter Petttigrew, who ran into a bathroom stall!!  
  
With a wet spot on his pants.  
  
"HAHAHAHA *hack* snort* HAHAHA!!!" laughed James. Relishing the moment of embarrassment of his friend, he turned toward Sirius.  
  
An unconscious Sirius.  
  
"Ummm.....yo, hey Sirius...you ok?" he called uncertainly.  
  
"James...does it look like he's ok?" Remus pointed out  
  
"No...." said James.  
  
"So...how do we....revive him?" asked Remus.  
  
"I dunno...." Said James.  
  
"Maybe we should-"  
  
"NOOO!!!!! SPARE ME!!! TAKE REMUS!!!!! HE'S THE FATTER ONE!!!!" screamed Sirius as he flailed his arms and legs in his unconscious state.  
  
"...kill him." finished Remus.  
  
Remus stood up and kicked his friend in the gut.  
  
"Owww...."groaned Sirius. He sat up and clutched his stomach. "So....where's Peter?" he finally mentioned.  
  
"In the stalls," sniggered James, pointing a thumb toward the toilets.  
  
The boys took a glance at Peter's bed.  
  
There was a wet spot.  
  
"OH NO!!!" cried Sirius in mock despair, holding his hands up to his face. "DID LITTLE PETESY-POO WET THE BED?!?"  
  
"Shut up..." snapped the red-faced, angry Peter as he came out of the stalls.  
  
"Heheheh...." Chuckled James as he watched Peter wash his hands, the little "accident" clearly evident on his trousers. "And in his 7th year too."  
  
Sirius and James shook their heads in unison.  
  
"Shame, shame, shame...." they both muttered.  
  
Remus didn't say a thing. ^^  
  
"Or MAYBE...." Sirius grinned naughtily, "our little Peter has had a wet dream!!"  
  
Peter made a retching noise.  
  
"WELCOME TO MANHOOD, MY LAD!!" shouted Sirius, slapping his friend whole- heartedly on the back.  
  
Peter couldn't take it anymore.  
  
The poor little boy ran out of the bathroom crying and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Well what do you know..." exclaimed James. "The "hand in the bucket or water" thingy DOES work!"  
  
"Told you so...." Nodded Sirius. "Now you owe me one Galleon."  
  
"No I don't!!" snapped James.  
  
"Ah well...it was worth a try," said Sirius sadly.  
  
They opened the bathroom door to retrieve their bucket. A bucket can be your best friend when it comes to being a Marauder like those four.  
  
But Remus didn't leave. He stayed behind, thinking worriedly as he examined himself in the mirror.  
  
"I...I'm not fat.  
  
...am I?"  
  
O_o;;;  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _ Poor Moony!! You're not fat at all!! (I love Sirius's little dreams..... ^-^ )  
  
Sorry, I can't tell if this is funny enough or not. I hope I didn't bore you....  
  
Thanks to Ami-gryffindor89, Etilia, AngelofSoul, and girlknight for the reviews!! =) 


End file.
